


Ice

by aron_kristina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: femslash_land, D/s overtones, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva and Abby out drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

Abby crushed an ice cube from her drink in her mouth. She wouldn't have thought Ziva would be the kind of person to hang around bars like these, but she fit right in, even if she hadn't changed a thing about herself. Maybe it was just that self confidence that warped the spaces around her and made them fit her rather than the other way around. The self confidence which drew Abby in, like a moth to the flame.

She crushed the last piece of ice between her teeth.

"Can I have your ice?" Abby asked. Ziva picked up an ice cube.

"Only if you come get it," she said, and Abby leaned forward, over the table, to take the ice from between her fingers.

"Good girl," Ziva said, and stroked her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome.


End file.
